I'll be your man
by FannyJudd
Summary: Y es ahora cuando me doy cuenta de que yo podría ser tu hombre... SLASH PUDD.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Otro fic más! Este es más McFly... y Pudd *O* OMG! *Fangirlea totalmente* Sé que es un bromance demasiado obvio, pero me encanta... son tan monosos ellos.**

**Este primer capitulo va a ser más un prológo que otra cosa. Espero que os guste y espero vuestros reviews :3 ¡Nos vemos en el próximo episodio!**

* * *

><p><em>P.O.V. Dougie<em>

Todo empezó hace poco más de un año, en realidad fue unos meses antes. Tom pasaba por el altar, y yo estaba feliz. Tanto Giovanna como él se veían radiantes, deseosos de pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos, oficialmente. Luego Harry, ese viaje y el anillo…

Nos contó sus intenciones, Tom se ofreció a ayudar con el plan de ocultarlo todo y Danny y yo sonreíamos, estábamos contentos porque iba a dar el gran paso de su vida: iba a pedirle a Izzy que se casase con él, porque él mejor que nadie sabía, desde el momento en que la vio por primera vez, que ella era la mujer de su vida…

El dichoso año 2012 transcurrió bastante tranquilo. Él estaba enfrascado en los preparativos de la boda, ayudado por Tom; también dedicábamos juntos el tiempo a la música y todo lo que esto conlleva: componer, ensayar, sesiones de fotos, entrevistas…

Parecía como si el mes de diciembre no fuese a llegar nunca, intentaba pasar el máximo tiempo posible a su lado, disfrutando lo máximo posible de su compañía, tratando de aplacar sus nervios prematrimoniales. Pero finalmente llegó, y Harry estaba tan emocionado…

Recuerdo ese día a la perfección. Habíamos dormido todos en un hotel cercano a la iglesia, bueno… dormir por decir algo, pues yo pase la noche dando vueltas en la cama, aferrándome al edredón, deseando que jamás amaneciese.

A eso de las cinco de la mañana toqué la puerta de su habitación con los nudillos y enseguida me abrió. Sonreía con nerviosismo, con dos prominentes semicírculos morados bajo sus ojos azules. Estaba cansado, pero más emocionado que nunca, como un niño pequeño que tiene que abrir los regalos que Santa le ha dejado bajo el árbol, pero que todavía no es la hora de hacerlo. Pasamos lo que quedaba de madrugada metidos en la cama, hablando y rememorando los años que hemos pasado juntos, lo bueno y lo malo.

El sol comenzó a salir por el horizonte perezosamente lo cual nos dio la señal de que tendríamos que empezar a prepararnos y yo tendría que separarme de él hasta nueva orden. Las horas pasaban demasiado despacio para mi gusto, estaba ansioso, deseoso de que todo acabase de una vez y ni la compañía de Danny o Tom me aliviaba.

Y llegó el momento. Vi a Harry sonriendo mientras Izzy avanzaba, mi mirada se intercalaba de uno a al otro. Se les veía radiantes, resplandecientes, como nunca antes. Mi boca se curvaba forzosamente, pero no podía estar serio en algún que otro momento.

En aquel momento, no comprendía el motivo por el que no había dormido o por el que no quería que llegase el día de la boda de Harry e Izzy, ni por qué no sonreía al ver a uno de mis mejores amigos cumplir su deseo… Eran celos, simples y puros celos. Ahora, tras un año, me doy cuenta de una cosa que siempre ha estado ante mis ojos y que había pasado por alto por durante tantísimo tiempo: estoy enamorado de Harry Mark Christopher Judd.


	2. Chapter 2

_P.O.V. Dougie_

Una vez con los estómagos llenos y los discursos hechos, la gente empezó a formar un corrillo, porque sabían perfectamente lo que venía: tú momento. ¿Te acuerdas de aquel año? Yo fui nombrado el rey de la jungla y tú el rey de las pistas de baile… Fue un gran año, decidiste dejar de fumar y dedicar tu vida al deporte y yo opté por renunciar a todos mis vicios y dejar de hacer gilipolleces, como esa que casi me cuesta la vida pero fíjate tú… ¡No valgo ni para suicidarme!

Estaba cerca de Danny, él sonreía mientras esperábamos agarrado de la mano de Georgia, yo simplemente le devolvía la sonrisa de una manera un tanto forzada, pero sin que se notase, pues en el fondo soy buen actor (lo que pasa que en Just My Luck no me dejaron lucirme). Las luces se apagaron y solo unos focos morados iluminaban en medio de la pista, fue entonces cuando apareciste agarrado a su mano y el corazón me dio un vuelvo. Podía ver cómo te movías de una manera que me parecía realmente sensual, pero era ella quien estaba en tus brazos y yo no. Eso dolía por encima de todas las cosas porque habías decidido pasar el resto de tus días con Izzy, y vale, sí, somos amigos y compañeros de grupo, pero intuía ya desde aquel momento que nuestra relación de hermanos no iba a ser igual.

Mientras danzabas, recordé la primera vez que me acerqué a ti, que te dirigí la palabra. Yo era el primero de la cola para el casting de nuestro grupo y me acerqué emocionado a tu amigo y a ti… Y resultaste ser un borde. Pero todo cambió, y de ser un maldito sieso te transformaste en mi mejor amigo, algo lógico, pues pasamos mucho tiempo juntos. ¿Recuerdas aquel día en el baño cuando me afeité por primera vez? Me llevé la cuchilla a la cara y me hice un corte, de él empezó a emanar sangre y vi que estabas pálido y asustado, aunque enseguida me limpié y pudimos comprobar que era un cortecito de nada. Después me enseñaste tus técnicas y tus trucos: cómo echar espuma adecuadamente, hacia dónde rasurar para quitar todo el vello…

Pero aquello no era lo único a lo que me enseñaste. También aprendí de ti a fumar marihuana, y pensaras que eso es malo, tal y cómo he acabado. Sin embargo, yo creo que es algo que después de todo este tiempo me ha cambiado, soy alguien nuevo, todavía tengo mis vicios, ya sabes, el café, el tabaco y… tú.

Afortunadamente tu boda acabó. Te fuiste con ella y yo con Lara. Claro, que entonces no me daba cuenta de a qué venía ese latido desenfrenado de mi corazón. Ahora lo tengo claro y voy a luchar por ti, porque sé que hay algo entre nosotros, algo que va mucho más allá.


End file.
